Late Night Whispers
by Telemancer
Summary: Soul can't sleep, Maka is still awake, and the former has something to say. But when Soul confesses his love, Maka has a very unexpected reaction... Soul x Maka, fluff-but-more, rated T for prolonged kissing, and written in a time of feels. Enjoy if you want to!


It was dark outside, and Soul couldn't sleep. His shirt was riding up, revealing his scar, and his blankets were slipping off the mattress. Soul cursed quietly and flailed around, burying his pointed face in the pillow. _Her_ face swam around his vision, smiling, hair flying around like a halo. He couldn't get that stupid girl out of his brain! Soul commenced hitting his head into the pillow. A load groan came from a few doors down.

"Soul!" Maka shrieked. "If you can't sleep, either talk to me or go away but don't make any more noise!"

Soul winced. His Meister could get so crabby when she wanted to sleep. He hit the pillow again. Wrong move.

"SOUL FOR MY SAKE PLEASE SHUT UP AND COME HERE SO WE CAN TALK AND SO I CAN MAKA-CHOP IF YOU MAKE ANY MORE NOISE!"

"Coming!" Soul grabbed his pillow, pulled down his shirt, and made his way to Maka, secretly congratulating himself on getting Maka's permission into her bed. Even though he could always sleep next to her if he complained of a nightmare, it was still nice when she straight up asked him to sit with her. Then it was easier to pretend that she returned his feelings. When he opened her door, Maka was sitting up, leaning against the headboard. She smiled, and it lit up the darkness.

"Come here, Soul," she beckoned, holding her arms out to him. Soul's crimson eyes were drawn to the skin revealed by Maka's thin camisole. He instantly looked away, feeling like a jerk. What would Maka think of him if she knew what went through his head? He sighed and plopped down next to Maka, leaning into her, inhaling her comforting scent.

"What's up? Why couldn't you sleep?"

Soul grunted, like he always did. "Can't stop thinking."

Maka giggled. "I didn't think you ever thought."

Soul nudged her with his shoulder, pretending to be insulted.

"Just kidding. What could you not stop thinking about?"

Soul froze. He couldn't say what was actually on his mind, because it was Maka, it was always Maka, so what should he say?

"Stuff…" Soul lied slowly.

"Wow, Soul. How specific."

Soul and Maka were quiet for the longest time, leaning into each other. Soul didn't trust himself to speak, but the silence was deafening. He took the leap.

"I was lying before, Maka. I wasn't thinking about stuff. Well, I mean, I was, but it was more specific than that."

"That was kind of obvious," Maka said.

"I was thinking… I was thinking about you, Maka."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking about you. And me. Together."

"Together…" Maka let the word slip out of her mouth, feeling its shape. "Like Weapon and Meister?"

"No, you idiot. Like… Together together."

"Saying it twice doesn't make it any clearer."

"What, Maka? You want me to tell you I love you? Would that make it clear? Well, I love you, Maka! I have for a while."

Soul couldn't believe that just came out of his mouth. Maka looked away, and silence gripped the room. Soul cursed. Why did he say that? Why did he say that? Stupid, stupid Soul. Then Maka spoke.

"How can you say you love me, Soul?" Maka wouldn't even look the weapon in his eyes. "When we both know I'm horrible?"

What? Soul tried to drag Maka's olive green eyes towards his but she wouldn't budge. They were sitting so close, her between his legs, tangled up in the blanket, clothes rumpled and hair spiky, but Soul could feel the divide between them.

"You're not horrible, Maka. How can you say that? How can you think that?"

"I'm weak. I'm not any fun. I'm flat-chested and you're stuck with me and I am already bringing you down. I'm not cool, Soul. I'm not anything."

Soul growled. Maka's head turned slightly, but she still wouldn't look at him. Soul suspected she was crying. This was not at all what he expected when he decided to tell her how he truly felt. He was hoping for a confession of love in return and then they would go skipping off into the sunset, or at the very least, a Maka-chop followed by Soul eating because he was hungry. But now Maka was crying, and Soul never knew how to deal with that.

"Maka Albarn. You are the coolest girl I have ever met, and the coolest girl I ever will. You're not weak, you're strong, you can wield a scythe and defeat opponents with one strike! So maybe you don't look like Blair, but that cat gave me nosebleeds! It sucked. You're cute, you're beautiful, and I am not stuck with you. We chose together to be partners and that was probably the best decision I have ever made. Maka, look at me. Please."

She turned, so slowly, and looked at him. Her eyes were red, and her hair was wild, and she was the most beautiful girl Soul had ever seen. She always would be.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say," Maka whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips met and sparks flew and then Maka was breathing hard and Soul was as close to her as he could possibly be. Slow minutes passed before they leaned back against the headboard of Maka's bed that Soul had invaded when he couldn't sleep because Maka was so addicting. Soul could barely contain himself.

"Do you mean it, Soul? All those things you said?"

"Of course I do."

Maka took a deep breath. She let it out. Her swollen lips parted and words surged to the surface.

"That's the coolest thing anyone has ever said to me."


End file.
